


The Church of Cipher

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tentacles, age 22 Dipper, image in fic heads up, inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Worship at my altar and know my Infinite Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church of Cipher

**Author's Note:**

Dipper Pines, of the Church of Cipher, had always been a diligent priest. He was up every morning for his duties and often helped with the chores of others in the house of worship. Despite the dwindling numbers of the Church for the past several years he remained utterly devout in his faith. This could be considered surprising as he had never personally felt the touch of his God. At twenty-two years of age he sometimes felt that he should have, but knew that priests far and wide told that once you were pure and true enough in your belief you would feel Him.  

The young man offered his prayers to the altar every day, raising the silken robes of his status and slipping a slender hand around his cock. Words of praise left him as he closed his eyes and stroked himself efficiently. There was no passion in his movement, and no shame at having to do this in front of the other priests. They all went through the same routine. Today should have been no different. Lifting his robes with one hand he took himself in the other, but suddenly hesitated.

Someone was looking at him. He could feel them. It wasn’t the other priests, who were all jaded to the sight of the higher ranked clergy performing their prayers, no. This was a curious look. Despite no one new being in the room he was absolutely sure he was being watched. A though crossed his mind and he squeezed his prick a little harder.

_Is it God? Is he watching me pray?_

Emboldened by the thought, and wanting his deity to approve of him, he set about his task with a renewed enthusiasm. Prayers left his lips in gasps as he took his time. Normally he would finish almost before the words were done but not today. No, not today. He leaned closer to the altar, staring at the golden triangle centering the display, and moaned quietly. Steady strokes hitched his breath and punctuated the recitation with stutters, but he pressed on.

In a sudden burst of inspiration he leaned forward, kissing the symbol and rubbing his cock against the cloth covering the altar. It was definitely against the rules but he wanted God to notice him so badly. “Please.. give me something.. anything..” He whispered against the cool metal.

Dipper didn’t see the world around him going so many shades of gray. In his pleading moans he missed the lack of sound from his surroundings.

Then the triangle began to glow.

The priest jumped back, falling against the wooden floor, and grunted in pain even as his eyes were wide and fixed on the bright light. It poured from the altar in golden waves that were warm against his skin. “God…?”

“You can call me Bill, kid.” With a pop the altar had opened one eye and left the table. It was a little unceremonious, and threw Dipper off. “Cipher’s the last name. Sounds more interesting for a church don’t you think?” He pointed a tiny cane at the man. “Dipper Pines. You’re a real piece of work. You know how much I’ve gotta listen to you in my head every day?” His voice was not at all what Pines  had expected. It was teasing and light, a playful lilt to every word, instead of the deep and commanding sound he had been prepared for. It shook him but he scrambled to readjust himself into a prone bow against the floor.

“Forgive me, God. Bill. I desecrated the altar. I am unworthy of your presence. I am–”   
  
“Aw shut up, kid.”   
  
Dipper looked up, confusion in his eyes. “I..I’m sorry?”

“Look it’s no big deal. You wanted noticed and you got noticed, right? Who cares if you broke a rule or two to get here? Those prayers are getting stale, anyway.” The floating deity examined one black hand, no longer looking at Dipper. “Used to be the priests would get all huffy and upset about having to jerk it onto a symbol of me every day. Now you’re all just bored with it and so am I. And get up off the floor, idiot.”

The young priest pushed himself up, brushing the dust from his robes, as he stared in open disbelief. “Stale.. Go-Bill.. what would you have we, your faithful, do? How can we please you?” Fingers tugged and worried at the silken robes as he waited for Bill to respond. How could a faith that had become dull to the god they worshiped redeem themselves?

“Well I don’t know about the whole stupid church, but I’ve been watching you, kid. You’re a true faithful, one of the most devout I’ve seen, and I think I’ve got an idea for how I can reward you and you can please me.” The form the deity had taken gave away no emotion, but his tone was still as light and playful as before.   
  
Dipper spread his arms wide, a smile brightening his features for the first time since he’d begun praying. To be blessed for his faith and able to please his Bill further? He couldn’t ask for a better turn of events. “Whatever would serve you best, my Lord.”

His enthusiasm had Bill chuckling. “Alright then, kid. Let me show you my infinite love.” Smoke began to pour from the triangular form, black and heavy, as it flickered in and out of existence. Bill was soon eclipsed in the dark swirls and Dipper stepped forward in concern.

That was how he found out his ankle was caught. He raised his robes slightly and looked down. Dark purple vines were wrapping themselves around his legs, wet with something sticky and cloying, and he cried out in surprise and disgust. “N-No.. get off of me!” Shaking his leg he tried to free himself but the tendrils just squeezed more firmly against him.

“You wound me, Priest.” Dipper’s head snapped up, fear draining his color as he took in the approaching creature. A pointed shark’s grin spread thin lips as Bill watched his devout little human begin to understand what he had been worshiping. Looking down at the man as he approached he cupped his chin in the palm of one black clawed hand. “Don’t you want me to touch you? Isn’t this what you were begging me for on that altar?” Bill’s sneering voice battered against Dipper’s already fear shot mind.

He didn’t give the confused follower time to answer, however, before he was slamming their lips together in a rough kiss. Dipper’s hands flew up to grasp the forearm of the hand holding him in place and for a moment he struggled. This was his god though. This was the being he had prayed to every day since he was young and he was finally being acknowledged. Despite his horror at the reality of the situation he knew he could deny Bill nothing and acquiesced. Dark eyes slid shut as he relaxed under the touch of the being’s lips and responded to the kiss.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. Bill’s tongue was inside of his mouth, long and serpentine, and he whimpered against it as the organ tried to fuck his throat. The deity’s pointed teeth were digging into his lips, pinpricks of blood dripping down as they mixed with the saliva in the journey down his jaw.

A jolt of surprise shook him as he felt a large hand beginning to gather the bottom of his robes up. Trying to pull away and investigate he was held fast by the one on his chin and a growling noise left Bill. Intimidated, he continued to allow his mouth to be violated with an offered whine of protest.  The tentacles are at work again, supporting and lifting him despite his inability to move away from the violent kiss.

Dipper tried to hold his thighs together as they wrapped over and over around the soft flesh, but his trembling muscles were unable to match the strength of the slick things and they forced his thighs apart after a brief struggle. His tongue worked in questions he couldn’t voice as his silks were dampened by the fluid they secreted. Bill’s free hand worked the fabric up and over pale legs and freed Dipper from the kiss. The priest was pushed back to lay against several more of the slimy appendages as he looked up at Bill in confusion.

Bill was grinning, inspecting the half hard prick between Dipper’s legs and stepping between them with a confident quirk of one brow. “ **Pray**  for me, Priest. Show me your faith.”

Gulping back a retort, this was God after all, he reached down to his exposed cock and wrapped sure fingers around it. “Our.. Our Lord of Dreams..” He began, pumping himself as Bill’s golden eyes took him in. The gaze made his face heat, dick swelling against his palm, and tiny shivers of arousal began to travel up and down his spine.

They were nothing compared to the wave that crashed on him when Bill’s claws took hold of the front of his robe and ripped it open. His jewelry, the accouterments of his priesthood, were destroyed in the action. Gold and beads bounced against the floor as he moaned the next few words. Cool air flowed over his exposed nipples, hardening the pierced buds, and he hissed when claws hooked into the hoops and tugged them brutally.

“Look at _these!_  You know these aren’t allowed. You lewd priest. You play with these at night, don’t you? I know you do, kid. I see everything. I watch you twist and tug on them and jerk your  _fat little cock_  while you beg for me. I know you better than you know you.” Dipper faltered in his rhythm, cock pulsing and spurting a fountain of precum over his hand, and arched into the teasing.

Bill leaned down over him, taking one flushed tit into his mouth, and flicked his tongue quickly over it. “ _Ahh_..  _Nng_.. H-His.. His merciful..  _nngghhaa_ … wisdom..” Dipper’s eyes opened to half mast as the deity began to suckle at the tormented nipple, mouth hanging open as he momentarily forgot the next line. His memory was not helped by the addition of slick, dripping, tentacles stroking his balls. They swirled around them, cupping and squeezing the sensitive globes, before sliding lower.   
  
His hole clenched, shy and pink, against the inquisitive touch of a tendril. The thing refused to be denied, however, and began to work against the fluttering muscle. “M-My Lord… Bill..?” He questioned, the words groaned as he lost the fight against the intruder and it penetrated him oh so slowly. Dipper had fingered himself before, but this things was on another level. It was teasing him, playing with his ass like it was a toy. It was joined by one of the god’s hands, kneading his ass and gripping it to spread him more open for the appendage.

Bill switched to suck and lap at Dipper’s other nipple right as a second tentacle pushed its way into the priest’s hole with careless haste. His mouth opened in a low moan as they took turns forcing themselves into him. He was being constantly fucked by the thick things, their secretions making obscene sounds as it shot out of him with each stroke. His robes were soaked in the stuff, making the silk heavy as it clung to his skin. “I-I.. I..  _aahh!_  I’m.. Bill please!” He begged, sobbing against the assault.

“Mn. You’ve got a sinner’s mouth, Priest.” Bill complimented against his skin as both shoved their way into him, stretching his resisting hole even more, and tears sprung up in the young man’s eyes. Dipper cried softly, hiccuping between moans, as his stomach bulged slightly with the thrusts of the god’s creature. Even with the pain that came from being so so full he was hard to the point of leaking, halfheartedly stroking his weeping prick, and when Bill leaned back to stand over him he had to fight against reaching for his god.

If Bill noticed he didn’t mention it. His hands found the young man’s hips, gripping them and pressing the head of his already leaking cock against the now well used and drooling hole. The tentacles began to retreat, a stream of their fluids splurting out after them. “Keep praying, kid. You can’t stop halfway through.” That was Dipper’s warning as the god slammed home, balls slapping against the priest’s ass.

His voice cracked as he screamed from the pace Bill immediately set. His ass bounced and his thighs shook every time he was roughly impaled on the thick flesh. Words were complimented against his skin as beyond him, eyes rolling back, and he wasn’t even trying to pray anymore.

“Well if you..  _nngh_..! If you can’t pray with words..” Bill groaned, blood dripping from Dipper’s hips as his claws left long gashes in the soft human skin, a thick tentacle slid between the man’s lips and began to fuck his throat in tandem with the cock in his ass.

Dipper’s body had become a receptacle for Bill’s use. His hole was a favored toy to be violated at the god’s whim, and his mouth only for praise and pleasure. He wanted to be ashamed. Dipper wanted to say he’d beg for Bill to stop and renounce his faith. Instead he felt himself growing more faithful to the nightmarish man pounding into him. High whines and incoherent pleas worked around the tentacle sliding down his throat, cutting off his air, and he could feel black edging his vision.

The cock in his ass swelled. Dipper felt it and groaned as the tentacle began to back off. Taking a deep, steadying, breath his sore throat let out weak sounds of pleasure. Bill ground his hard dick into the waiting hole, cum shooting from the tip and filling his priest with shot after shot of his holy seed. “Fuck, kid.  _ **Fuck**._ ”

The man was almost unable to reply, entire body a quivering mess of need, but managed a small smile. Sweat poured off of him, mixing with the fluids staining his ruined robes. As Bill pulled out the tentacles raised Dipper’s legs farther. It made his thighs rub against his tight balls and he moaned from the gentle sensation.

“Let’s make that smile a little bigger, kid. I told you I was going to reward you.” Bill’s breathless statement was all the warning Dipper had before those sharp claws were spreading the mounds of his abused ass and showing off his gaping entrance. Cum and slick fluid leaked out of it, dripping onto his robes. Knowing his god was not only seeing his well-fucked hole, but had in fact been the one to fuck it, made him shudder in pleasure.

The priest’s eyes shot wide as he felt yet another thing sliding inside of him. Bill’s tongue. His god was licking the stretched skin of his anal ring and lapping up the cum dribbling out. It poked inside now and then, drawing more of the spunk out, and Dipper’s body just couldn’t take it anymore. His muscles tensed painfully against the tentacles still holding him, back arching.  
  
“B-Bill! My Lord.. God please.. God I’m  **cumming**.. I’m cumming for _you_..!  _Ahh.. nngh! Ahh.. !”_ He barely had to start stroking again for his balls to tighten and pulse, cockhead shooting streams of white out onto his stomach. It just kept coming as his ass clenched around the slow rolls of the tongue inside it. Pleasure became his entire being for a split second that felt like eternity.   
As it began to subside his chest heaved, breathing almost too hard to contemplate, and he felt himself being lowered to the floor. His legs ached as they were freed, red lines from the tight grip of the tentacles decorating them, and he closed his eyes as he tried to put his world back together.

Dipper felt Bill climbing over him and blinked his eyes open lazily. “ _Amen_..” He whispered, and the deity laughed softly. “Amen, kid.” Against his thigh he felt Bill’s cock begin to harden and shivered in fear and arousal.

“I’ll be enjoying you more often, little priest.”

Dipper shot up from the bed, eyes wide and breathing hard, as the images from his dream flew through his mind. The hard line of his prick jutted up between his thighs, a wet spot visible on the sheets it strained against. Rubbing his face he looked to his left where his lover lay.

Bill opened one eye and grinned. Groaning the man punched him in the shoulder before flopping onto the bed facing away from him.

Laying in the dark he shifted and looked down at his own chest.

Maybe he should get his nipples pierced?

 

 

[Images Below Here!!!------------------------------------]

 

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
